1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to servers and, more particularly, to a server and a heat dissipation method adapted for the server.
2. Description of Related Art
When a motherboard in a server is installed in one direction and a user wants to connect peripheral devices to the ports, he/she may need to move to the back end, which is very inconvenient. Therefore, the user may rotate a motherboard of the server so the connection ports are installed at the front, however, the heat dissipation application cannot satisfy the heat dissipation of the motherboard due to a change of the position.
Therefore, what is needed is a server to overcome the described shortcoming.